


Atem(Yami) X Reader final part

by LittleMightXO



Series: Anime/Video Game Oneshots and Lemons [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Heartbreak, XReader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: This isn't smut more like fluff.I doubt there is any trigger.





	Atem(Yami) X Reader final part

It has been several weeks since you've even looked at Atem let alone speak to him. Every night since then you've cried yourself to sleep, the thought of him with another woman killed you. Even though the site of him broke your heart you were still forced to dance for him and company but instead of taking your rightful place beside him, you bowed to the audience and left quietly. This evening though the man requested you at his side for the evening. It was when you and Atem were to meet this princess. "You're going to love her pharaoh. She's as beautiful as the prettiest desert flower and as elegant and your dancer here. She's a perfect match." As you sat there sitting straight Atem looked at you and frowned. You noticed him staring and you kept your glance forward.

"I hope she is suited to be my queen." His deep voice still sent the shivers down your spine. It was a sound that still drove you mad, no matter how broken you were.

"Sir! She's here!" Saltan looked at you with almost satisfaction. You just coward, looking away from him in sadness.

The large doors swung open, as you saw a woman dressed in long gown of white, trimmed with gold. Long black hair hung partly done up with gold plated pins and make up done in black. You stared as she walked slowly and lovely towards the throne. You watched as Atem looked with his eyes wide open, a spark that only you thought you could ignite. He motioned a hand for you to get off the chair beside him. You knew what he wanted you to do... Bow down to the woman. Of course in fear for you life you walked up meekly and knelt down with you head hanging. You watched as the women's feet walked past you. Glancing up slightly she curtsied and greeted the man. Her voice made you envious. "Pharaoh...Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine princess, please... sit down." Looking up you were waved off. You didn't hesitate. A knot began to curl in your throat, tears fluttered down your cheeks. There was no way you could stop them. The heart ache was too much for you to handle. At this point leaving the castle was what you wanted the most. The thought of the dark man struck your heart. You always thought it would be impossible to die from heart ache but your heart hurt so much you would rather be dead. Running down the hallways your heels echoed throughout your surroundings. A familiar voice boomed from behind you.

"F/N, Wait! I demand of you to stop!" You stopped in your tracks trying to choke back the tears that wouldn't stop. You felt nauseous, you didn't look. "Please...look at me." You clench your fists refusing to cave in. "I know... I know I should have stopped when I had the chance. Trust me f/n I'm not as happy as you think I am about this. But you know the law. Just give me a chance..."

"Give you a chance to what?! Break my heart even more!?" You turned around. Eyes blood shot from the amount of crying. You shook more with anger, you felt emotions that you couldn't even describe. "I fell in love with you Pharaoh and now look at what you've done! You broke me, I'm not the villainous women you thought I was. I can barely get out of bed, I LIVED for you. Now look, you're marrying a beautiful princess in the next few days and you'll get your happy ending. Just let me leave...please..." You knees fell weak dragging you to the ground. Tears continued to stream down your face as you watched the droplets crash below you. Atem stayed silent, staring at the mess he made. His heart only beat for you, but he was still too weak to resist the law and what had to be done.

"You heard her men, set her on her way. Be sure she is to never return to the kingdom again," The tone in his voice changed. It was cold, like how it use to be. You didn't dare to look up until his foot steps disappeared behind the large doors where his princess awaited.

TIME SKIP----

You were given a bag of food a canteen of water and a sack of money to last you for months. A horse was generously given to you. You saw a sad smile on Pastel's face as you waved off. Mounting the horse you signaled it to go, riding out just to the outskirts of the city. Passing the fence you were brought back more painful memories, your loved ones also abandoned you. You figured the best way to be was to help an old friend out at his farm, earning to keep board there.

THREE DAYS LATER---

"F/N, we're going to go watch the marriage of the king and the princess. Would you care to join?" A handsome man with dark brown locks smiled at you, offering the time off. You stopped throwing the animals their food, you gave him a fake smile.

"Nah, you know I'm not into that stuff. I'd rather stay here." He nodded. You greeted him and his wife off. You watched them ride their horses back into the city. You stood there and thought for a second. Did you want to watch him take that woman's hand in marriage? It would be nice to have the time off. Perhaps it would give you closure. Then you shook your head and continued to brush your horse's mane.

You spent nearly an hour thinking about it and deciding closure might be the way to handle it. Except there were no true feelings there and move on with your life. You remained clothed in rags but wore a more formal cloak on top just to barely hide your face. Figuring it wouldn't be good to show your face around. Mounting your horse you continued your way for the ten minute ride.

Approaching close to the kingdom the entire walk way was decorated in incredible colours; ribbon and cloth streamed from many of the towers. There was a large group standing on the ground as the preacher and the rest of the congress sat high up looking down on to everyone else. Talk about being on their high horse you thought. You saw the Pharaoh sitting nearly bored on the throne waiting for his bride to be. You pushed your way through the angry crowd as they waited for every thing to get started. You found your friends. "Well we were hoping you would join us." The woman genuinely smiled, they took such good care of you. Of course they didn't quite know what happened, they did however, realize you were a wreck. Kind enough to not invade any privacy.

Finally music began to play and Atem perked up and he watch towards the stairway of the temple. The same woman you saw the day you left walked down the steps so elegantly. Her long dressed dragged behind her, trimmed with red and gold flakes. Taken back by her beauty. But you couldn't help but notice the way that Atem stared at her. Old, jealous and hurtful feelings began to surface again. You took your hood off, swallowing your gut; attempting to suppress any heart broken emotions. "Are you okay?" The woman placed her hand on your shoulder and you nodded.

"I will be." You stared as the couple made their way to the priest. Awaiting to bind the two people and two kingdoms together.

As he began to speak the knot in your stomach began to turn more and more. After this there was going to be no chance of him ever being yours again. The first man you ever truly fell in love with, was getting married to a woman more superior than yours truly. More beautiful and better educated. You were nothing compared to this woman. Your breathing picked up as you began to feel waves of anxiety. Then at that moment.... You were pulled over the edge, as Atem looked out into the crowd your eyes caught each other and everything went into slow motion. Your heart stopped but your feet turned you away, you could barely make a sound to tell them you couldn't handle it. From behind you, you heard him say no quietly.... then once more but a little louder. "I'm sorry princess, I don't know what I was thinking. I can't marry you." His cold voice stung your heart. You continued through the crowd refusing to turn back. Not this time. You mounted your horse.

"Hyah!" You shouted but you heard another set of galloping foot steps through the crowd. "F/N!" You heard Atems voice called far from behind you. "Please! Wait!" You didn't stop. Instead you sent the horse off jumping off and hiding in an alley way. You looked around the corner. The crowd slowly walked behind him. The streets were empty but there was going to be no way he could find you. Not this time. You climbed up to the roof remaining hidden. You watched as the man trembled in pain, doing to him what exactly happened to you. "Please f/n, just listen for a moment. Give me a chance...." He hoped off his horse. The Pharaoh's voice growing softer and softer back to the way he use to speak to you. "I thought... I thought I was doing the right thing. For my kingdom and myself, but I was just being selfish. The moment I laid my eyes on you, was the day I couldn't go back. Sure the princess is stunning but not as brilliant as you'll ever be. You brought light into my dark hallways and enjoyment for my heart. When I go to sleep without you, you were always on my mind. I always wanted you to be there beside me. I...I..I Love you f/n....." You stood there as you watched the man fall to his knee, As he began to sob. The crowd of citizens stood there quietly waiting for something to happen. It broke your heart to hear him this way. Those words felt like the truth, and no man as proud as him would fall to his knees in such agony. You slid down the tiles of the roof then froze. You were a fool to even think of doing such things. But he has shown weakness in front of his people. You knew he was telling the truth. Silently you jumped back down to the ground and reached a hand out in front of the man. He sat silently and looked up, the light in his eyes ignited again as he stared at you. Giving him a weak smile you spoke, "I thought a Pharaoh never bows down to anyone." He took your hand and brought you into a tight hug.

"F/N, Don't ever leave me again."

\--PRESENT DAY---

"You know... that was probably the only time I've ever seen you cry dearest Pharaoh." You giggled quietly as you kissed the man sweetly.

"Probably not as much when our child is born." He traced his hands over the giant lump of your stomach. The two of you laid quietly in each others arms. Your child was due anytime now, and of course you were excited for the day to come.

:My king, my Queen! There is someone here who claims they are close with the queen!" You both sat up. Well you struggled to do so. You slid off the giant bed with he help pf your husband. He opened the door as Saltan tried speaking out of breathe. "She's so very young ma'am. She says she's your sister." Your eyes shot wide open with tears surfacing your face. You requested to be brought to her immediately. Attempting to hurry you were lead down a long stretch in one of the massive hallways. A small door opened for you as you saw the young girl holding the tambourine you gave her. She was singing a song you use to always sing to her. You nearly collapsed with joy. "Sister!" She looked at you with joy, but she looked so dead. She ran up to you hugging you tightly.

"I have been searching for you for a very long time! I thought you were dead!" Her sweet voice chimed as lovely like it us to. "I heard the rumors about you and the king and I wanted to investigate...the others...they didn't want me to... b...but..." She stopped in mid sentence and passed out in your arms.

"She must be exhausted." Atem rested a hand on you as one of the maids helped her into bed. You nodded.

"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any better," You nuzzled your face into your husbands chest as you watched your sister sleep.


End file.
